Legacy
by Pluto's Daughter 11
Summary: Perseus's father always spoke of a great legacy he would leave behind, he would destroy the gods and titans would reign again. But the fates step in, something powerful has interfered with his life and now he needs to go to an alternate universe as a son of Poseidon and save Olympus. What legacy can he leave behind as a child of Kronos and Poseidon? Where does his loyalties lie?
1. Chapter 1

"Of course I'm ready." The black haired general said firmly. His lips were pressed into a thin line, he gripped his sharp spear tightly before adjusting his uniform.

The titan smiled at his son,"Good, you know your role. Now go!" He bellowed and the demi-titan took his place in the front of the army.

"Now, today we fight. For the titans!" He roared and the monsters and enemy demigods cheered before following the marching leader. He stood proudly as he led the titan army to the Empire State Building. Shoulders back, head held high, perfect posture, perfect march, perfect leader. Sixteen and already leading an army, maybe he could put that on his future job descriptions. His cold, gold eyes glinted with triumph when he saw the last of the demigods scrambling to defend the building. Hunters aided them making him smirk; he rushed forward as did his army and the two groups met with a clash. A girl with curly blonde hair swung a knife at him, it was quick and precise but the general blocked it with his spear. He sent a bone crushing punch to the grey-eyed girl and she crumpled. A man screamed and attempted to stab him but he whirled around and shoved the spear through his skull. Blood exploded from the guy's head and Perseus smiled sadistically.

"STOP!" Someone roared and everything around him froze. He looked around in shock; people were frozen in midair. His spear was inches away from the blonde girl he had knocked out earlier and his monsters were frozen. Dirt and rubble were stuck in the air as well from the war and he felt like he was in space. He looked around frantically; this wasn't his doing. Two women sat in rocking chairs; both were knitting giant socks while rocking back and forth. He slowly approached them with his spear raised, it may have seemed silly to fear old ladies but he didn't know what or who they were. They must have been powerful if they could freeze time like that.

"Who are you? What have you done?" He asked through gritted teeth, as he got closer to them.

One of them paused her knitting and looked up at him,"I am Clotho, fate of birth." She paused before cutting a string from the sock. Her weathered fingers worked diligently before she gave him a wrinkly smile.

"And you must be Perseus. How nice to meet you again boy." He frowned before lowering his spear, they were powerful but didn't seem to want to kill him. What did they mean, again?

The other old woman put down her knitting and gave the demi-titan a warm smile,"And I am Lachesis, fate of life." She smoothed out her grey hair before wetting her lips, her dull grey eyes looked at him curiously for a moment before she folded her hands on her lap. "You my boy are not supposed to be here. You're not meant to be a son of Kronos but a son of Poseidon." She said in a gentle tone.

His frowned deepened,"Impossible, I am the son of the titan king! General of his army, not the son of the sea god." He wrinkled his nose with distaste before glaring at them,"Now be gone with you! I have some demigods to defeat and thrones to destroy." He snarled before he began walking away. Suddenly he couldn't move, he turned around to look back at the old ladies and was forced to listen to them. He tried to get out of their magical control they had on him but he couldn't move.

"Your fate was changed by an unknown force, a force that is extremely powerful-"

"Must be more powerful than you old bats if you couldn't stop it." He quipped and Lachesis cackled in glee and clapped her hands together happily.

"So much life in this one! Such spirit! I like you Perseus." She seemed completely undeterred by his insult and that was slightly frustrating to him.

Clotho smiled wistfully,"I prefer babies but yes, I too find Perseus likable. Atropos would be furious though, try and snip your string because of that tongue of yours. Exactly the reason she has skipped out on this little meeting. Whoever toyed with your fate can't be friends with the gods, in your real fate you're chosen to preserve the good, not destroy it." She whispered before he was allowed to move again.

He narrowed his eyes at them,"I am preserving the good, my father and I shall finally take down the gods! They cut him up and scattered his pieces, my brothers and sisters will pay for this atrocity!" He bellowed with his spear grasped tightly in his hands.

Lachesis kept on her smile,"Why Perseus, I'm afraid you're wrong and you don't have a choice. You must come with us. We can take you quietly," She glanced back down at her knitting momentarily before her grey eyes turned hard and her smile vanished,"Or we can take you by force." He looked at her in surprise, it was the first time he had heard the fate get angry. Maybe he could kill them, trick them. But he knew it was impossible. He didn't want a different fate, he wanted to stay here and finish what he and his father had started. Kronos had always been good to him and he didn't want Poseidon as a father, an idea snuck in his mind and he slickly pulled his knife out.

Clotho chuckled before grasping the arms of her wooden chair,"You've seen our power Perseus, and there's no escaping fate." He didn't want to leave his father, his friends like Luke and Ethan. He bit his lip remorsefully before wiping all expression off his face; his father would want him to be strong about this. He didn't have a choice in the matter. He wished he could say goodbye, but he didn't have time for such a thing.

Percy put the knife to his throat,"I know how fragile fate truly is, I'll come with you seeing as I have no choice. But I still want the power of Kronos, and if I can't have it I'll kill myself." He growled and Clotho laughed, he noticed the nervous edge to it and a smirk adorned his face.

"I will make you be reborn." She countered.

"I won't be old enough to fulfill my destiny to save Olympus. That's right, I know what you want me to do." He snarled angrily and pressed the knife closer to his neck.

"We'll freeze you thus preventing your own demise." Clotho snapped as her laid back expression turned angry.

"And when you take me to my new fate I'll just kill myself there." Both women froze and began quietly converse about what they should do while Perseus stood there smugly with the knife still at his throat.

Lachesis smiled happily,"Yes I like you indeed Perseus, so much life. It appears you'll get to keep your time powers, be careful with them. A little spit fire aren't you? Now let's get you to your right time." She clapped her hands together.

"Percy wake up! We're here!" A boy bleated and Perseus jumped, he looked around to see himself sitting on a bus. He felt shorter than usual and scowled, he wasn't sixteen anymore. He looked at his reflection to see a twelve year old with sea green eyes staring back at him. His scowl deepened, son of Poseidon. He looked down at his hands to see a ring that had a spear engraved on it. It was black and he smiled. At least a couple things were still the same. His body was scrawny and he hated it, the muscle he had built up over the years as a son of Kronos was wasted but he could luckily remember all of his father's teachings.

He looked at the boy sitting next to him on the bus,"Who are you? And my name is Perseus not Percy." He growled rudely making the boy cringe away from him. He had shaggy brown hair and his face was coated in pimples, he had a can in his hand and it looked like he had been gnawing on it. Gods, he was with a satyr, of all the beings he could be associated with it was a spineless goat.

"Perc-Perseus, it's me Grover. Sorry man, you never like being called by your full name." Grover said timidly and Perseus rolled his eyes before standing up.

"Well my real name is Perseus, where are we?" The bus was empty and it sat beside a large, white building.

Grover tilted his head to the side in confusion,"The museum. Our field trip, speaking of which we're about to be late for the tour if you don't hurry up." The goat said and bustled him outside and into the building. Perseus frowned once he was thrown into a group of students that stood in front of a man in a wheelchair.

"Ah, Perseus. So nice of you to join us. Since you're late would you mind telling me who this goddess is and what her significance is to Greek mythology?" The man asked and everyone looked at the boy who stood there with an annoyed facial expression. The man didn't seem mad and wasn't acting angry, he sounded disappointed.

Perseus sighed in exasperation before glancing at the statue, Athena. This was like giving someone all the answers to a math test. Easy. His father had taught him all about Greek culture and he could speak it far more fluently then the average demigod. He had learned that he must first know the enemy before being trained to fight them.

"This is Athena. Goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, and justice. She's the daughter of Zeus and is his most trusted advisor due to her intellect and rationality. She never lets emotions cloud her judgment but she quarrels with Poseidon since he and one of her priest had to much fun in her temple thus making Medusa." He said flippantly leaving most if his peers looking at him in shock.

A red head turned to him and smirked,"Well aren't you a nerd?" She hissed tauntingly, her braces glinted in the light and freckles were splattered lightly on her cheeks and nose.

"Having the intellect to actually pay attention isn't nerdy. I'm sorry you have problems concentrating because you don't seem bright whatsoever. To make yourself feel good you humiliate others for being better than you, sorry you have a crappy life brace face. Now if you don't mind I'm trying to learn." He said loudly making everyone oh, her face turned red and she glared at him.

Before she could speak another word a voice called out,"Perseus Jackson!" He turned to see a woman approach him,"Your language with Nancy was inappropriate, come with me. We need to have discussion." She growled. Percy narrowed his eyes at the woman in suspicion.

"As lovely as that sounds, no thanks. I would like to engage in the conversations of mythology with Mr. uh..."

Grover looked at him in disbelief,"Brunner." He whispered.

"With Mr. Brunner," Perseus continued,"Now if you'd excuse me I have an education and I don't have time for you to cry about me sticking up for myself!" He roared, he used to be a proud general of the Titan army. Here no one feared him, no one respected him and that was about to change. He cursed the fates for not giving him the information to play the part of a pathetic twelve year old.

Mr. Brunner looked at Perseus in shock,"Perseus, it is best you go with Mrs. Dodds. I don't want you getting kicked out of yet another school." He had never seen the boy control his temper around Nancy and it astounded him. The look of defiance and the intellect the black haired boy held surprised Mr. Brunner, something was different about him.

Perseus scowled,"Fine but let's make this quick." Judging by the way he was treated no one knew of his heritage. Great. He followed the teacher, she looked to be about forty and fashioned a leather jacket. She led him to an unfinished room that appeared about to be painted. There was a giant stand that was held together by metal rods, he realized Mrs. Dodds had vanished and he face palmed. A monster, a trap. He had forgotten that he was now a demigod and he no longer commanded monsters.

"Ah crap."

"Where is it!" She screeched; she stood on top of the stand glaring down at him.

He frowned,"Where's what?" He held his ring in his hands as he eyed the monster warily.

She suddenly lost all of her skin, wings protruded from her back and she was bald. A fury, even better.

"Where is the lightning bolt?" She wailed and he winced, her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. She expected him to have his half brother's symbol of power? It was absurd and had he not have been about to be attacked he would have laughed and called her crazy.

"Not my fault Zeus can't keep track of his toys, I don't have it!" He yelled and the fury shot into the sky before diving towards him.

"Give it to me lightning thief!" She screamed and he squeezed the ring making his pitch-black spear appear.

"What ho Percy!" A voice boomed out but he ignored it and chucked the spear with deadly accuracy and speed at the monster. It hit her square in the head, she blew up into golden dust and he sprinted forward to catch his spear before it clattered to the floor. He smiled before it turned back into a ring and slipped it on his finger. He turned back around to see Mr. Brunner looking at him in shock with a pen in his hand.

"Don't call me Percy, my name is Perseus." He snapped and the teacher wheeled towards him, awestruck.

"Perseus, how did you know how to do that." The man asked before scratching his beard in wonder. He didn't think the demigod would know how to kill a monster nor did he think the boy had a weapon.

The son of Kronos shrugged innocently,"Why sir, I haven't the faintest idea, tell me, what was that?" He decided that if the fates brought him here to play the role of an innocent twelve year old he might as well brush up on his acting skills. He zoned out as Mr. Brunner talked and talked about how it was nothing and how he was hallucinating. Perseus just smiled and nodded along vacantly, he liked his other world better.

"Grover how do I get home again?" Perseus asked as the two rode the bus back to school. As expected Mrs. Dodds was replaced by some random blonde chick that he didn't bother remembering.

Grover frowned,"Perce you must have hit your head or something." Grover eyed his friend suspiciously; he didn't smell like a monster.

Perseus decided to let his stupid nickname slide,"Or something is indeed correct."

-Line Break-

Perseus wasn't impressed with his home. A beat down apartment in the middle of the poor parts of Manhattan was not how he usually lived but he supposed that this is what he had now since his fate had changed. He walked in the door with his bag of useless school supplies slung over his back. The first thing he thought when he walked in was, man it stinks. Smoke and alcohol polluted the entire apartment with it's putrid smell and Percy had to fight back a gag. Well his life sucked already and he'd only been there for about two hours.

"Hey loser, got any money?" A man asked, he was seated around the poker table with all of his buddies. He had a fat stomach, a scraggly beard, glasses, and yellow teeth.

"Ah come on Gabe, he's just a kid." One of his friends said and Gabe merely glared at him before looking at Percy with his beady, black eyes.

Perseus frowned,"Who are you calling a loser fatty? I don't have money and if I did you wouldn't get any." He snapped. He went from being a prestigious general to a poor kid who was harassed by someone or something every two seconds and he wasn't happy about it. He felt deep hatred for the fates for placing him here, he was more than content with his old life. He refused to be insulted by the obese mortal, it was demeaning and no one ever talked to him like that without paying the price.

The man named Gabe stood up and stalked over to him,"What'd you say freak?"

Perseus rolled his eyes,"Honestly, are you deaf too? I called you fat Mr. Hungry hippo! Talk to me like that again I'll beat your sorry fat self." He snarled and Gabe's face turned red, his friends laughed heartily at Percy's word choice making the large man angrier.

"Gabe I finished the bean dip!" A sweet voice called from the kitchen.

Gabe backed up slightly,"Once your mother is gone, I'm whooping the snot out of you brat." He hissed and Perseus scoffed before walking away from Gabe, he couldn't wait until his mother was gone. He'd kill that pig and...wait mother? He had never grown up with a mother before; it was only his dad who was there. He hesitantly walked into his grimy kitchen to see his mother baking cookies, home made bean dip was placed on the counter and she turned to him with a large smile on her face. She had wavy black hair, her blue eyes contrasted with her pale skin. She walked over to him and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek which made him jump away from her. He wasn't used to affection, not even his father kissed him on the cheek or head. He got pats on the back, his hair would be ruffled fondly, and his father would wrap an arm around him in a guy hug. But never, had he ever been kissed. Even on the cheek. Perseus was the son Kronos never had, he was obedient, extremely loyal, and he wasn't in the he titan's stomach.

If she noticed his odd behavior she didn't ask about it,"How was school today?" She asked before retrieving the cookies from the oven. He noticed that they were blue but held his tongue at the oddness of the color.

He shrugged,"I'm pretty sure I killed it today." He wasn't lying he killed it. Mouthing off to a stupid red headed brat, yelling at a monster, then killing it. It being the monster. Not to mention he schooled everyone in Greek mythology.

She turned to him and smiled,"That's great Percy."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose,"How many times do I have to tell you people? My name is Perseus." He said in annoyance.

Her eyebrows raised in surprise,"Perseus? You hate being called that."

He looked at her,"Mom," The name felt foreign on his tongue,"What's your full name?" He just didn't want to call her mom because it felt awkward and strange.

"Sally-"

"Alright Sally, I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Good night." He said coldly before walking off to his room, which was littered in beer cans. He was in a terrible mood, he was thrust out of his world and thrown into another one. He would always be Perseus, he wasn't Percy, that wasn't his real mother, Poseidon wasn't his real father, and he didn't go to school. No, he wasn't Percy Jackson. He was trapped in some other world, he cursed the fates, they stole his identity to ensure the safety of the gods and petty demigods. But unfortunately, he was part demigod too. And he hated every second of it.

**I KNOW! I started something else, sue me! I just had to write this out because I've been thinking about this for a while. I'm thinking about making this Thalia/Percy. Tell me what you ****think so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

Perseus scowled angrily at the ocean, Sally had taken him here and he thought it was better than being with Gabe. When he found out that was his stepfather he flipped, why was Sally married to that piece of trash? He couldn't even touch his toes much less put money on the table. He was, for lack of better terms, ugly. Sally was beautiful, tough, and hard working. She needed to stand up for herself, Gabe treated her like a beaten down dog and Perseus wasn't okay with it. He buried his hand in the sand and squeezed it tightly before standing up. If he was a son of Poseidon what was the extent of his power? He put one foot into the sea, energy coursed through him and he smiled before raising his hand high in the air. The water rushed to him and it was leaping out of the ocean to get to his hand. Maybe this was somewhat cool, controlling the sea, bending water to his will. He began moving it around and experimentally stepped out of the ocean as he continued making the water dance in the air, he found it much harder to control. Sweat beaded down his forehead as he focused on keeping the water where he wanted it, he wasn't a natural at water control but he could improve in time. It's what his father had always told him, he was to act invincible or be eaten alive by the world. His strength began to fail him before he threw his foot back in the sea, he felt rejuvenated and his smile broadened.

"Perseus what are you doing?" Sally yelled as she sprinted outside to him. He flicked his wrist and the water flew back into the ocean. He watched the woman run towards him and wondered if his time powers were actually still intact. His eyes flashed a brilliant gold and time slowed down, he frowned in confusion, he couldn't completely stop time anymore. Those hags had cut off a chunk of his power and he was furious. He sighed as he watched the woman run to him in slow motion; though it was humorous he was still frustrated with the lack of time powers he possessed. He glanced out at the sea as the waves slowly lapped the shore and he sighed before snapping his fingers. Time returned to normal and Sally finally reached him.

Perseus looked up at her in slight annoyance,"I know I'm a-" He was cut off by a loud roar; he looked up to see a Minotaur. The giant bull man glared at them, he wore bright pink underwear and stamped his hooves angrily.

Sally was as white as a ghost,"Percy get to the car."

Perseus frowned,"Sally I can handle a simple Minotaur-"

"Get to the car now young man!" She screamed and he glared at her defiantly. He was the one who gave orders not some mortal, how could she even see through the mist? Suddenly a mini van drove wildly on the sand, one of the doors were open and Perseus frowned when he saw the satyr Grover driving. One of the side doors was open and before Perseus could move he was shoved into the van by his mother who leapt in after him. Grover floored it making Perseus fly backwards and slam his head into the back seat. His head stung and he heard Sally shut the van door, he growled and sat back in his seat.

"Who said this animal could drive?" He snapped. Sally looked at him in shock but Grover kept driving crazily as the bull man continued to chase them. They weaved in and out of traffic, Perseus sighed at their stubbornness and leaned back in his chair. If they didn't want to listen then fine, it would be their own downfall not his. He was taught that a good soldier always listened to their superiors, in this case he should have been the superior but they treated him like a baby and he felt like murdering someone. The satyr preferably.

"Percy there's something I have to tell you." Sally whispered nervously,"You're a demigod. Half god half human." She explained shakily, her eyes were wide with fear and Perseus decided to ignore the incorrect name she had called him. He was intrigued be how much Sally cared for him, for her real son, he must have been great. The way she constantly beamed at him, or how she would hug him and kiss his forehead affectionately, even the blue food she had made him because apparently he liked blue food. He couldn't fathom why but he did. The bond that this old Percy character had with his mother was a beautiful one and Perseus couldn't deny that. He just nodded along acting surprised, but he did it for her sake because she was a kind woman. She deserved more than a brat like him, a trashy husband like Gabe, and a terrible apartment. Why would the fates put him here? It was cruel that anyone like Sally Jackson had to live like this.

"Your father gave me this before he went away and-" She cut off almost in tears and Perseus felt compelled to hug her. She was acting as if she was about to die. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a pearl, it was fairly big, the size of an eyeball. It was a bright white color and she reached out for his hand and gently grabbed it. She gave him the pearl and slowly closed his fingers over it, Perseus looked at her in surprise. The way she had so delicately held the object showed she treasured it, he held a raw hatred for Poseidon. Perseus could see that Sally had spent her years pining away after he left her, suffering a fat, ugly husband and a terrible home. Poseidon could have given her so much, but instead he abruptly left her when she needed him.

"No mom," He whispered softly,"It's yours, you keep it." He had called her mom, it sounded so much better than Sally to him. Mom just fit her; she was everything a mother needed to be and way more.

She bit her lip and shook her head fiercely,"Percy I want you to have it. I know I couldn't offer you much and this pearl is so you can remember me. I love you Percy." Tears cascaded down her cheeks and Perseus looked at her mournfully before wrapping the now sobbing woman in his arms. He didn't know how she did it, but she had easily stole his heart and made him see her as a mother. They'd only really known each other for a day but with her it seemed like a lifetime. Although he hated the name Percy he decided that Sally, or his mom, was the only exception. She felt guilty for them living in poverty which was something she struggled with by the looks of the bills he had seen scattered on the floor when he first arrived at his new home.

"Mom, you tried. It wasn't your fault; we're going to be okay. You gave me so much today, thank you. I love you too mom." He choked out. Oh how strange this felt, but it felt right. Her confessions, her gifts, her love. She gave him so much more than he needed and it was astonishing, he barely knew the woman but she already had him saying he loved her. Part of it was for her sake, but the other part of it was because she had easily wormed her way into his heart. How could she do it so fast? He slipped the pearl into his pocket and just held his mom, so this is what it felt like to have a mother? He liked it. They were driving on a forestry road and Perseus had forgotten all about the Minotaur until it had crashed into their car.

Time seemed to slow and it wasn't Perseus's doing, he hadn't had time to register the crash as he flew through the windshield. He heard his mom scream but he continued to fly until he smashed into the ground, he could feel blood seep down his face and his hands. He had tried to somewhat lessen the damage of the fall but he had only hurt himself more, one of his arms were out of its socket and his head was ringing, his hands stung painfully because the concrete had ripped up his flesh. He groggily stood to his feet, his left arm was obsolete now and he used his other fingers to slide his ring off. He squeezed the pitch-black ring in his hand and a spear took its place. The mini van was destroyed and laid uselessly on its side. The Minotaur roared and ran forward again but instead of charging for Perseus he charged for the car, he ripped Sally Jackson out of the damaged vehicle and Perseus's heart stopped. She was laying limp in the beast's arms and he suddenly squeezed her, her eyes popped open and she looked at Perseus frantically.

"Run Percy!" She choked out before the beast reduced her into gold liquid that seeped into the earth. Perseus felt fury erupt inside of him like a volcano; his mother was killed in front of his very eyes. He had barely known her but she had easily gained his favor, he felt bitter and shook in rage as he glared murderously at the Minotaur who roared loudly and charged at him. Perseus, despite his injured arm, met the charge with his own. He swung his spear with his right hand while leaping over the beast and slamming a foot into the bull man's spine. His spear had cut off one of the Minotaur's horns and the monster screamed in pain. A storm swirled around Perseus and lighting flashed, he frowned, this was not his doing. He ignored it and rain began to fall, he stayed completely dry but raised a hand in the air. Water flew towards his palm and with deep concentration he blasted the water at the monster hitting him square in the chest, the Minotaur flew backwards and smashed into the ground and Perseus slowly advanced on him. The beast stood up groggily and roared again before charging at Perseus, the twelve year old noticed a black haired girl watching him out of the corner of his eye. He was momentarily distracted and was tackled to the ground, his teeth clashed together and his ears were ringing from the force he had been hit with. His spear flew out of his hand and the wind was knocked out of him. He was going to murder this thing, this monster had killed his mom and he had never felt so angry in his entire life. The fact that Sally Jackson already had a crappy life and now she was dead was enough to make his blood boil. He groaned and threw a sharp punch at the bull man who laid on top of him, the punch hit the bull man in the snout making him rear back. This gave Perseus an opportunity; he reached up with his good arm and grabbed the Minotaur's other horn.

"This is for my mom." He snarled before ripping it clean off. The beast roared in pain and Perseus shoved the tip of the horn in his mouth until it punctured a wound in the back of his throat.

"Shut up." He snapped before pushing the corpse off of him. The body soon blew up into golden dust leaving a panting Perseus lying in the middle of the street. The water from the rain had begun to close up his wounds and he felt his arm pop back in place, the only thing the beast had left behind was both of his horns. Perseus grabbed the one beside him and squeezed it in his hands, he had been weak and now his mother was gone, he fought back tears and mentally scolded himself for caring so much. But why shouldn't he? She was the mother he never had and he loved her, he barely got to know her and now she was dead. He regretted his coldness towards her a few hours before but wherever she was now he hoped she knew that he did love her. He could hear footsteps coming his way but he ignored it and continued looking up at the grey sky. Dark, ominous clouds had gathered overhead and lightning flashed. Rain continued drizzling on him and he relished in the relief it brought him.

"You sure knew how to fight that Minotaur." A voice said in slight awe but he continued staring up at the sky and barely acknowledged the person who had found him.

"Of course." He muttered before slowly standing to his feet, he held his head high and ignored the girl who had tried speaking to him. He walked back to the mini van wreckage and noticed Grover was still unconscious in the driver seat, he pulled the satyr out of the destroyed car and slung him over his shoulder. He didn't owe this worthless animal anything but he couldn't just leave him there.

"That's it? You killed one of the toughest monsters and all you can say is of course?" The girl asked in disbelief and he finally turned to her. She had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail, she wore a denim jacket and black studded combat boots. Her jeans had holes in them and they were ripped, she was attractive and watched him with curious blue eyes. They seemed an electric blue and she had a couple freckles that decorated her cheeks, she was extremely pale and had her arms crossed over her chest. The rain made some of her hair cling to her face and she wet her lips as she watched him.

"He certainly wasn't my worst monster encounter, he killed my mom and had to pay for his actions." Perseus said angrily as went to retrieve his spear.

The girl nodded as if deep in thought,"I heard her call you Percy so I assume that's your name."

Perseus scowled as he picked up his spear,"Only she could call me that. To you and everyone else my name is Perseus." He said with authority lacing his tone,"Now, where the heck is this Camp Halfblood?" He snapped as he walked back to the girl who frowned at him.

"Look Perseus, I'm sorry about your mom and all but you don't have to act like a jerk." She growled and Perseus snorted and rolled his eyes.

"My apologies, I'm just a bit bitter about this stupid camp my mom died taking me to." He grumbled before looking at the girl curiously,"What is your name daughter of Zeus?" He asked and her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Thalia, how did you know that?" She asked suspiciously, rain continued to fall and Perseus merely shrugged.

"When I was fighting the Minotaur I saw you, rain began to fall and a storm came. I know I have some influence with storms but not that much. Not to mention your eyes, they're unnaturally blue." He said flippantly before looking at her expectantly.

He noticed how she fought to show any more surprise,"Well I know you're a son of Poseidon by the way you could control the water. Camp is this way and like I said earlier, I'm sorry about your mom." She tried making amends with the son of Poseidon; he was only in a fowl mood because his mother had died in front of his very eyes. She hadn't engaged in the fight because Perseus seemed to have the whole thing under control, she had only arrived in time to see his mother be squeezed to death. That very Minotaur had been sent by Hades to try to kill her, she had barely escaped no thanks to Zeus who could have just struck the beast down at anytime. She was bitter with her father; he was one of those deadbeat dad types and was jealous of Perseus's mother. While Thalia's mom had been an angry alcoholic Perseus's had died to get him to safety.

"I am too." He whispered before his spear transformed back into a ring. He slipped it on his finger before shoving his hand into his pocket and caressed the pearl in his pocket,"She was a wonderful woman."

Perseus decided that Thalia, unlike many other demigods he had encountered, was tolerable. She gave off this aura of superiority and he knew she thought she was one of the most powerful demigods alive. She was wrong. Camp Halfblood was more different than he imagined, instead of a disciplinary training center it was full of laid back demigods. Children were having fun and laughing, they continuously climbed up a lava wall and fought each other leisurely. This disgusted him. This is why the army of Kronos prevailed in the other dimension, they had more training and discipline than the campers at Camp Halfblood. He had to admit though, it was nice and he could see why so many children fought for the gods. It wasn't the gods themselves they fought for it was each other. They fought for their demigod family not the gods who didn't care for them at all. He found it admirable but when it came down to the nitty gritty he would still abandon the gods in a heartbeat as well as the halfbloods. Poseidon could have helped him save his mom, he could have given his mom better, he could have helped her live in peace. No he just treated her like a piece of trash and he hated him for it. Perseus was drawing a lot of attention as he walked beside the daughter of Zeus, he placed the satyr on the ground next to the infirmary and continued keeping up with Thalia. Shoulders back, head high, walk proudly. That's what he had always been taught to do and he found it efficient in showing that he was fearless. He stood a tiny bit taller than Thalia but not by much, not even an inch, gods how he missed being sixteen. He would gain everyone's respect, he was a general and it's what he deserved.

Thalia glanced over at him as they continued walking,"So what other monsters have you faced?" She asked and Perseus grinned.

"Several." Back when he was a son of Kronos not all monsters were the best listeners. He would execute those who questioned or failed his father and this struck fear into the hearts of both beast and demigod. Many would attempt to fight him off but to no avail, they were no match.

"Wanna elaborate." Thalia was getting impatient of his vagueness making Perseus's grin broaden.

"Classified." He turned somber and Thalia huffed in frustration at his lack of details, she began to think he was lying about killing monsters. He was, after all, a momma's boy. It was obvious that he wasn't a run away and he wasn't that impressive. He was scrawny but not overly so, had it not have been for his jet-black hair and sea green eyes he would have no appeal whatsoever. If he gained a bit of muscle he would have any girl he wanted wrapped around his finger, he had a troublemaker gleam in his eyes and his smile was nearly infectious. A guy like him just needed to work out and he'd be a babe magnet.

"You're infuriating." She growled as they approached the big house, all eyes still on Perseus.

He nodded,"So I've been told. Thank you for the lovely chat Thalia." He said curtly before walking into the big house leaving Thalia standing alone. He was a strange one, far too formal and dignified. He looked unimpressed at the camp and she had seen him sneer at it in disdain, she didn't know what his problem was but he better keep himself in check because Thalia wasn't afraid to fry a son of Poseidon. Perseus unnerved her because she was the most powerful demigod in this camp until he came along, no, surely she could still defeat the son of Poseidon. But she wasn't so sure, her fatal flaw like her father was power and Perseus was a threat to her. She had seen him easily rip off the Minotaur's horns as though they were butter; if the twelve year old daughter of Zeus knew one thing it was that Perseus was dangerous to her. And she hated dangerous.

**Sorry if there are many mistakes, I'm extremely sick and that's the only reason I was able to update this. Gosh I feel awful and I'm sorry if this chap sucks. I got many people who agree with PercyxThalia Perila...is that how you spell it? Eh whatever. But others want some Percabeth action. I honestly ****don't care who he ends up with because I like both pairings but I really don't think I could write Percabeth that well because Rick makes that couple so fantastic that almost every percabeth story on this site sucks in comparison. Anyway just tell me what you think and who Percy should be with. PD11 out. **


	3. Chapter 3

One. Two. Three. Four. Perseus lifted his chin above the bar with ease despite his tiny body. He had begun to work out so he could regain his muscle that was lost in another time. He could feel his twig like arms begin to slacken and he gritted his teeth as he pushed himself to do more. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. His forehead began to perspire much to his frustration and he went even faster, he was desperate to gain back his strength, a strong commander was a successful one and if he were weak he wouldn't be respected. His arms shook with effort. Thirty. Thirty-one. Thirty-two. Thirty-three. Thirty-four. He had to stop and fell gracefully to his feet, he picked up his water bottle and dumped it over his head, he felt rejuvenated and allowed the water to stay on his hot skin. He jumped back up to the bar but instead of doing pull ups he griped the bar with his knees and did full sit ups on it. One. Two. Three. Four. It was only four in the morning, no one was awake but the demigod, he had easily slinked through the harpies and came to the gym that was usually occupied by those stupid children of Ares. Today would be his first full day at Camp Halfblood and he was bitter about it, staying here with the inexperienced children of the gods sounded awful.

He couldn't help but think of his mother Sally, she died to get him here, to get him to an alleged safe camp that he didn't even need. She hadn't gotten the happy life she deserved, the happy life Poseidon could have given her; the stupid sea god only sired children for temporary pleasure. His anger made him forget about the pain in his abdominals, he sat up faster and faster as he thought of the wretched god. They had both let her down and he was ashamed of it, she never placed the blame on Perseus for Poseidon never being around, she never showed any signs of bitterness the few hours he'd known her. He did one last sit up before swinging to the ground and moved on to push ups, these scrawny sticks for arms weren't working for him and they were humiliating. He didn't blame the previous Percy; the poor kid had lived in poverty and was extremely malnourished. He planned to change that.

When the demigods arose from their slumber they saw Perseus jogging around the cabins, he had sweat that rolled down his forehead and his hair clung to his sticky skin. They just watched him in surprise, it was nine in the morning, Perseus had been at it for five hours. His black shirt was damp with sweat but his breathing was normal. No one knew he was a son of Poseidon except for Thalia and that one blonde girl who was in the Big House when he told Chiron. Chiron told him he had to be claimed before he went around spreading the news that he was the son of the sea god. Perseus didn't care, he was happy that was the case. He wanted to earn respect, not have it be handed to him.

"Who does this kid think he is?" Clarisse growled before stepping in the way of the jogger. Percy came to a halt and looked up at the daughter of Ares with a neutral facial expression.

"Is there a problem?" He asked calmly. Campers gathered around the two at the prospect of a fight breaking out. In the front of the crowd stood a daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase. She looked at the new demigod with curiosity, he was small and somewhat boney, he had messy black hair and bright green eyes. He was somewhat attractive but extremely skinny, he stared at Clarisse without fear and that surprised Annabeth. All new campers feared the daughter of Ares; he had somehow skipped out on the initiation that Clarisse would probably give to him once she beat him up.

"Yes there's a problem, first you walk into camp with a Minotaur horn in your hand, thinking because you've killed such a big monster that you run the place. Now you're running around like some kind of hardworking hero, how could a runt like you possibly be a hero? You probably haven't even been through anything but a cushy life." She snarled and Perseus tilted his head to the side before the corner of his lips curled into an amused smile.

"I did kill the Minotaur, but how could you possibly know what I was thinking? Especially since you don't know me? I may have walked into this place with some pride but I never claimed to run anything. Perhaps you're letting jealously speak for you. I'm no hero, I never said I was but I have experienced some tragic events. The beast murdered my mother and my stepfather was no picnic to live with. Ripped out of my normal life and thrust into poverty because my stupid father didn't care for my mother and abandoned us. I'm not saying this for pity; I could care less if you feel bad for me. But I will have your respect." His tone was clipped and his green eyes hardened and the campers were silent in shock of his words. Annabeth was surprised by his amount of intellect when he carried out the conversation with the temperamental girl. Sons of Poseidon weren't famous for their smarts or wits.

Perseus continued,"I apologize if you are offended by me working out to become better and more equip for the monster filled world out there. But this is ridiculous, I was told this camp is a SAFE place for demigods. How can we be safe if you think you can beat someone up because they're small or pathetic? Gods, I can't even exercise without being ridiculed by you. Hypocrite, you act as if you run the camp when you obviously don't. Now you will either show me respect or back down and hate me in silence like a pathetic warrior who can't get over themselves for the good of others." He said simply, his voice still hard with slight anger. Instead of waiting for the daughter of Ares to respond he resumed his jog. Annabeth was stunned by his boldness and cool headedness, dare she say it, his wisdom made him a bit attractive. She wanted to know about this mysterious son of Poseidon.

"That little runt I'm going to-" Clarisse started cursing loudly while the campers began murmuring amongst themselves. Annabeth smirked before she ran to catch up with Perseus; he was still running at a steady pace near the lake and her run turned into a sprint.

"Perseus!" She called out after him and he turned around. He stopped and gave her a nod before dipping his hand in the lake, his sweat vanished and he felt his energy course through him once again. He then faced Annabeth who screeched to an abrupt stop beside him, he gestured with his head to keep walking and she nodded. Perseus recognized the girl, the one from the Big House, the girl he had nearly killed in his alternate dimension. It didn't bother him that she knew of his father Poseidon but it was weird to think that before the fates came along he would have killed her. The two walked and Annabeth was quiet momentarily as she snuck a sideways glance at Perseus.

"My names Annabeth." She started out and Perseus gave her a small smile.

"It appears you already know my name, is there something you wanted to discuss?" He asked politely before running a hand through his untamable hair, he disliked how wild it was.

"Well I wanted to say that what you said to Clarisse was really...great. She had that coming for a long time." Annabeth said but it seemed forced. Her smile was strained and she walked beside him tensely. Perseus knew it was because he was a son of Poseidon and she was a daughter of Athena, he didn't care who her parent was. Children of Athena had joined the titan cause because of their cold mother; he had gotten along with them quite well.

"Surely you or Thalia could have told her. You probably have but for that one you obviously have to talk slow." He shrugged nonchalantly and the blonde smiled slightly,"I mean, you already have the intelligence since you're a daughter of Athena to deliver such a lecture. Your vocabulary words must be vast I assume." She had to stop herself from gaping; a son of Poseidon had just complimented a daughter of Athena? They were supposed to be mortal enemies; her mother would be disappointed in her if she befriended him.

"Thanks." The same plastic smile.

"So about the whole Poseidon thing, what did he do to make you so angry at him?" She knew the basic facts from what he had told Clarisse but she wanted the full story. Perseus clenched his jaw in anger, his sea green eyes darkened and his hands turned into fists. Besides the fact that Poseidon wasn't really his father there were several reasons he hated the sea god.

"My mother died a few hours ago. The Minotaur smashed her. She knew that she was going to die yet she took me to this camp to be safe. She sired a son of Poseidon and instead of lifting a finger to help her he left. My mother was in poverty while with me, married to an abusive piece of crap that smelled, lived in a broke apartment, and had so many bills. And then there was me, she had to put up with a kid like me. She went through so much and Poseidon did nothing for her. I hate him." Perseus said darkly and Annabeth looked at him in surprise, he sounded just like Luke. The only difference was that Luke was somewhat disgusted with is mom while Perseus adored his, the son of Poseidon didn't even care that his father had neglected him, he only wanted the best for his mom and it was admirable.

"But the ancient laws-"

"Didn't stop him from knocking up my mom did it?" Perseus intercepted and Annabeth quieted. The breakfast horn sounded and Perseus gave her another brief nod before running off to the mess hall; he left Annabeth wondering what had just happened.

Perseus picked up his trey filled with food before looking around the mess hall, large tables specifically for certain demigods were put in rows. He glanced around the room before seeing Thalia sitting alone at the Zeus table; he saw the Poseidon table but pointedly ignored it and made a beeline for Thalia. She was eating a chicken leg and frowned as Perseus took the seat across from her.

"Pretty sure you don't have lightning powers." She said and he shrugged before picking up his burger and taking a bite of it. There was an awkward silence at the table and other demigods turned to look at the two, Perseus ignored them and continued eating, he's never had a cheeseburger before. It was warm and delicious, about the only thing he liked in this new fate. The cheeseburger.

"Percy you're really not supposed to sit here. We have separate tables and I'm not sure if you've noticed but we also have different fathers." She hissed.

Perseus frowned,"My name is Perseus, and I don't care, if we actually want to eat with others then we have the right." He countered and Thalia rolled her eyes. Noticeably a small smile played on her lips and it made Perseus smile as well.

Thalia then took a long swig from her goblet before looking at him curiously,"Since you're so macho and sit wherever you want, why here?" She asked and Perseus's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as well. Why did he sit here? Maybe because he didn't really like anyone else here or the tables were too crowded.

"You seemed...lonely." He responded and Thalia frowned.

"I'm not-"

"Sitting by yourself is never fun, I just thought you could use the company. That and you're quite...interesting." Perseus mused and Thalia rested her chin on her fist.

"How so?"

Perseus shrugged,"You don't come off as arrogant as your father does. That and you're the only tolerable person at this atrocious camp." Annabeth was okay but she rubbed him the wrong way once she confronted him. He knew she was holding back from being nicer to him because of his heritage. Perseus was surprised that he hadn't seen Luke and Ethan yet, Luke was usually noticeable but Ethan was quiet and lingered in the shadows.

"Gee thanks." Thalia muttered dryly as their eyes met. She had never liked the color green but she had to admit, Perseus's eyes were beautiful.

Perseus nodded,"It was supposed to be a compliment." He finished his meal and Thalia frowned at his empty plate.

"You didn't sacrifice any food for your dad?"

"What has he sacrificed for me?" Perseus replied smoothly and Thalia's eyebrows shot up. She had heard the speech Perseus delivered to Clarisse, it made her think of her own father and how he nearly turned her into a pine tree rather than let her die. Thank gods the Apollo campers had gotten to her in time. Why should she sacrifice her own food for the father that left her with an alcoholic? What recognition or what act of kindness had her father shown her? She knew Luke was defiant of the gods but even he burned them food.

"True." But Thalia sacrificed her father the rest of her chicken anyway. Campers looked up to her and she had an example to make. When she sat down Perseus was watching her intently, he deemed Thalia a threat to his power. A daughter of Zeus would be quite the fighter, she would be powerful but Perseus was even more so. He accepted Kronos as his father, not Poseidon. He drank...blue coke? He looked at the drink warily before gulping it down, wasn't half bad.

-Line Break-

It was time for capture the flag. The teams were Poseidon, Athena, Hermes, Apollo. Against Ares, Zeus, Dionysus, Aphrodite.

"Alright here's the plan-" Annabeth started but Perseus stepped up and interrupted.

"I'll guard the flag, it's in the creek and I'm the most fit to protect it. I want two kids of Apollo in the trees near me incase I need help, the Hermes kids will go at the enemy full on. Speed is their specialty and they can create a diversion, watch the ground because of the Dionysus kids. Athena's kids will split up, with the probability of the Ares children staying back to guard and coming for me it should be easier for you guys to get the flag. Thalia will be a problem but I trust that if you can protect yourselves you'll be fine. And lastly I want half of the Apollo campers as defense in the trees and the other half splitting up amongst the Athena and Hermes group." Perseus instructed and everyone looked at him in surprise.

Annabeth huffed,"Perseus-"

"As of now you will call me sir. You guys want to win then you'll listen to me." Perseus twisted his ring and it turned into a long black spear. Annabeth glared at him, she couldn't deny his plan was genius but she was the one who came up with the plans.

"And what experience do you have leading an army?" A voice called out and Perseus looked towards his battalion.

He smirked,"More than you'd believe."

A familiar voice spoke up,"It's actually a good idea, I know we're used to Annie calling the shots but I say we go with Perseus on this one." Luke, Perseus brightened and looked at the son of Hermes with a smile. Ethan stood beside Luke and Perseus felt ecstatic that his friends were here.

"He got here a couple days ago, how can we-"

"Would it kill you to try something different? To be a great warrior one must experiment with different weapons, fighting styles, and plans. A repetitive warrior is one who will die. This is training; use training to branch out to new ideas. I may be new and if I end up messing the entire thing up then you'll know not to put me in charge in the future, it is better to find out or strengths and weaknesses durning training." Perseus said, authority rang in his tone and all were silent. Perseus knew his plan would work, it was guaranteed.

A voice finally spoke up,"Yes sir!" He glanced into the crowd to see Ethan giving him a nod.

Perseus smiled at him,"Ethan here, will be leading the Hermes battalion to capture the flag. I want no arguments on this, now let's get the flag!" Perseus yelled and the warriors cheered. Ethan looked at Perseus in amazement; the twelve year old had given him a chance without a second thought. Ethan was always the one who was never noticed, Luke was the one who got all the girls, Luke was the one everyone liked, Luke cast this large shadow that Ethan was stuck in. This was his moment to surpass Luke and HE would gain the glory not Luke. Annabeth was miffed that Perseus had taken over as the strategist, this was her job not his. But her quest to argue had easily been shot down by his valid points.

Perseus stood in the creek with his spear drawn; he wore no armor and had his back to the flag protectively. He knew two children of Apollo were hidden in the trees near him but he also knew that their service wouldn't be necessary if he played his cards right. There was a loud curse and the whizz of several arrows, he heard loud feet tromping towards him and he readied himself. Five children of Ares burst through the bushes, as did a daughter of Zeus.

"And here I thought I would get bored smashing the children of Ares like worms. Thanks for coming Thalia, you'll make it fun." Perseus taunted.

"Guys don't go in the creek, Perseus is-"

"Shut it sparky! This runt humiliated me and the cabin of Ares!" Clarisse roared. Thalia glared at her, fine, let her be defeated by him. None of the other campers knew of Perseus's heritage but her and Annabeth, they would just have to find out the hard way.

"So you admit that was humiliating? Getting your butt handed to you by a runt?" Perseus smirked and Clarisse let out a growl before charging at Perseus. Her siblings charged along with her all taking wild swings at Perseus. The water gave him an immense amount of strength and speed and energy. He swiftly rolled out of the way and used his spear as a broom; he swept one of the demigods off his feet. He fell with an oof and Perseus raised his spear to impale him.

"Whoa! Dude no maiming!" Thalia yelped as she eyed him warily. She wasn't holding back because she was a coward, rushing into a son of Poseidon's domain wasn't smart and she wanted to see his abilities first.

He looked shocked,"Wait...so I can't stab him through he chest?"

"What the Hades! Of course not!" Thalia screamed.

He frowned,"What about the stomach?"

"No!"

He rolled his eyes,"Honestly you campers are no fun." He grumbled before stabbing the demigod in his thigh. He let out a howl of pain before Perseus hit him with the butt of his spear effectively knocking him unconscious.

Clarisse charged at him,"I'm gonna kill you!" She screamed before thrusting her spear towards him, he raised an eyebrow and blocked the attack. Suddenly a jolt ran through him, she had an electric spear. He gritted his teeth before giving her a sharp kick to the gut, she doubled over and before he knew it a sword was flying towards him. Time slowed and the blade was inches from his face, and they said no maiming, he tilted his head slightly and time resumed normal pace. The sword whizzed past him and smacked into a tree. Perseus grabbed Clarisse by the straps of her armor and used her as a wrecking ball, he shoved her hard into the guy who chucked a sword at him and they both slammed into the ground.

"So if we can't maim can we kill? That guy threw a sword at my face." Perseus said before using his spear as a baseball bat and smacking the other demigod's face in. The boy crumpled and before Perseus knew it the other son of Ares had him tackled. He pinned him down and had his fist cranked. Perseus was nearly submerged in the creek and couldn't help but think of how stupid this guy was. His spear however had been lost in the creek making him ticked off.

"I'm gonna enjoy beating a runt like you-" Adrenaline coursed through his veins and suddenly a giant fist made of water punched the son of Ares off of him. Perseus was on his feet in an instant and grabbed the boy by his shirt. He threw quick yet hard punches to his face until he was out cold. Clarisse and the other guy who threw a sword at him were on their feet, this time Thalia was in the mix. Clarisse attempted to stab Perseus but he easily avoided the blade. He brought his hand down in a karate motion and hit Clarisse's arm making it go numb. He wretched the spear from her grasp before decking her, her head snapped back and he saw blood poor from her mouth. He felt electricity and shook violently, he had forgotten about the biggest threat here. The water kept him going.

Perseus smirked,"You idiots really should have stayed out of the water." He abruptly shoved Thalia all the way under water, he felt an unnatural clench in his gut and he commanded the water to hold her under. It was difficult but he was able to do so. He stabbed Clarrise in the arm making her shake from the electricity; he then smacked her head with the flat of her blade making her crumple. The last boy looked at him in shock, he was weaponless.

"Boo." The boy ran for the hills. Perseus chuckled and released his grip on Thalia, she came up spluttering, her spear gone as well. Perseus wanted a fair fight; he brought the spear down on his knee snapping it in half. Luckily for the Ares campers they had been knocked unconscious in the shallower part of the creek. She stumbled to her feet and glared at him menacingly.

"Fight me on land coward!" She roared and he nodded with an amused smile on his face. Before he could even move a loud trumpet blared, they had won.

Thalia huffed angrily, her blue eyes pulsed with power and she stomped up to Perseus,"You. Me. Arena ten o'clock tomorrow. We'll see who's more powerful." She spat before the campers all came over to the flag that was still intact. Ethan carried the enemy flag high above his head making Perseus smile, he was glad he had won. All the campers paused once they saw the unconscious bodies laying in the creek and a wet Thalia. Some Apollo campers took them away and everyone stared at Perseus in awe. Before Perseus could speak they all bowed down to him, even the bitter Thalia and he frowned. He may have wanted respect but this wasn't what he expected. Then he noticed the large, glowing, green trident over his head.

**And here we are, chapter three. Have an announcement to Son of Vesta fans, SEQUEL IS OUT!**

**Anyway what did you think of this chap? Just comment below and let me know how I did.**

Xred: It's a good story, but you don't transition through events very well, it feels like you're rushing it and then you start speeding through events in the story and it starts getting confusing . You'll definitely get better with practice you're already ten times better than almost everyone on this site, just keep an eye out for that when you write.

**I suck majorly at transitions, I agree with this. I don't think I'm THAT bad though not enough for confusion bad. But nobody likes having this happen,"Oh the flow of this story is so good! Oh a cute line break! Another great flow going on-" LINEBREAK! "Oh...I suppose that's not a big deal-" LINEBREAK! "Holy s-" LINEBREAK! "SO DONE! I'M SO DONE-" LINEBREAK! Haha, I made myself laugh a little bit...but yeah those suck and ugh! Yada Yada I won't be doing that, I'll keep sucking and hopefully improve! Ya-LINEBREAK! Gosh dang it, now see what you've done? **

bilboardcrabs: Probably Thalia for me, I can already see that kill-each-other-then-start-making-out vibe going for them. Feel better : )

**Shucks thanks pal! Feelin better so yeah! Haha, I'm seeing that vibe too.**

**Now, tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

Perseus refused to talk to anyone for the remainder of the day. Everywhere he walked demigods would congratulate him or try to give him high fives. The Ares cabin continued to yell empty threats at him for embarrassing their cabin but he paid them no mind, he was absolutely livid, he didn't want Poseidon to claim him. Why couldn't he ignore him like he had been doing to him and his mother for years? Perseus was starting to make a name for himself but now it was made for him because of his stupid 'father.' Even Kronos didn't claim Perseus as his own until he was deemed worthy, he didn't want his son to receive special treatment, he had to work and fight for position of general in the army. No honor, respect, admiration, and love was being handed to him on a silver platter because of his so called father. If Perseus had the chance he would strangle Poseidon, he would feed him to his own sharks and dance on his grave. Perseus resided to his cabin and plopped himself on his bed, he had been praised for his strategic skills, at least he had something. Annabeth had looked at him in shock because apparently she had an invisibility cap on, she was helpful in a fight, he thought sarcastically. He sighed before lying back on his bed, this cabin was nice, a fountain was in the middle of it but Perseus felt that it was somewhat unnecessary. He felt like royalty, Kronos had never treated him as such; he was just like everyone else until he became general.

He remembered that he had a fight with Thalia tomorrow, he got off his bed and began doing push ups. He was tired of this scrawny body, tomorrow he was gaining everyone's respect and was going to put Thalia in her place. He was more powerful and once she realized that then he would climb his way to the top. Not because of who his daddy was but because he was a skilled general who fought for what he wanted. To his irritation his arms were already somewhat tired, but he didn't stop. He wasn't a scarecrow.

Perseus got up at four the next morning, again. He was taking experimental swings with his spear; he hadn't gotten much sleep that night. He felt fine, unaffected by his lack of slumber. He was excited for the upcoming fight that was going to happen...in six hours. He hacked viciously at a training dummy and impaled it, he imagined the dummy being Clarisse and the boys from the Ares's cabin. If possible he stabbed harder and harder. He just wanted to go back to his old time; he hated being in this Percy's shoes. He hated people looking down on him, he hated their judgment but he would prove himself with his upcoming fight with Thalia. He would show everyone that he was the most powerful demigod, Thalia wouldn't stand a chance. He actually liked Thalia's company but he couldn't help but notice how she acted around everyone. She held an air of superiority and the younger demigods looked up to her as did the demigods her age, she had something to prove as well, she cared about what her father thought of her unlike Perseus. Perseus wanted to make Poseidon mad, he wanted to disappoint the sea god, and he still had loyalty to Kronos who was his true father. Then why was he here at Camp Halfblood? The enemy camp? He should just go back to Kronos but get information for him, he didn't want to stay here anymore and was still furious with the fates for placing him in the camp. He was minutes away from leaving behind a grand legacy, taking down the gods, before the fates snatched him from his glory and thrust him here. He was twelve again and it made him want to tear his hair out. Kronos, he wanted his true father back and he intended to go to him. He would finish his legacy, the fates may have thought they could change his destiny and they could. He was supposed to fulfill a new one, but they couldn't change him and that's where they made the mistake. Percy Jackson no longer existed. Perseus was here now and he was going to destroy the gods just as his father had wanted him to. This was his legacy not Percy Jackson's.

Ten o'clock. Perseus stood in the arena only armed with a spear; he didn't wear a chest plate and refused to wear a helmet. Thalia saw this as she strapped a chest plate on and scowled.

"What's up with you and no armor?" She felt insulted that he didn't see her as a threat and she narrowed her eyes at him.

He blinked,"I'm not an idiot Thalia. Metal is a great conductor for electricity, I'm merely taking precautions in case you get out of hand." He shrugged and she looked even more murderous and her blue eyes blazed with anger.

"Out of hand? I can control my temper Perseus!" She snapped and he gestured to her hands that were covered in electricity.

"Sure you can." He snorted sarcastically,"You can't control your anger Thalia. I have already learned to do so and it takes a bit of practice." He instructed calmly and Thalia's scowl deepened before she forced herself to calm down. Her hands stopped crackling and Perseus smirked slightly, her anger would make her reckless and irrational, with his strategy and power he would take down the daughter of Zeus. The only metal object he had at his disposal was his spear, it was merged with mortal steel and celestial bronze but he was sure he could handle the daughter of Zeus. Several demigods filed into the arena and murmured loudly as they watched the children of the big three. Not wanting to be outdone Thalia took off her chest plate and Perseus smirked at her arrogance, of course he was arrogant as well.

Chiron trotted forward and cleared his throat,"If I may have your attention!" The chattering demigods quieted down,"Perseus Jackson will be fighting Thalia Grace with melee weapons only. This means no powers you two." Chiron said sternly before he signaled them to begin. Perseus tensed and watched the daughter of Zeus carefully as she stalked closer to him. She was cautious as well, she had seen Perseus fight and was afraid to lose the battle against him. The entire camp had eyes on her and expected her to win but what if she lost? What if Perseus ended up being a better fighter and more powerful than her? Doubt and fear began to sneak its way into her mind but she brushed it aside and hardened herself, she couldn't allow herself to freeze up in this fight. She was stronger she had to be.

Perseus kept waiting for her to make the first move as he watched her intensely. He saw her legs tense and he instinctively rolled to the side right as she barreled towards him. He was quickly on his feet and twirled his spear as Thalia took another charge at him, their spears met in a clash of sparks and the loud clang of metal as their blades locked. Perseus had the upper hand and was pleased to discover that he was slightly stronger than Thalia, he used all of his strength and shoved her backwards. Thalia regained her balance and took a swing at Perseus's legs, he jumped over the blade with ease and at the same time brought his blade down. Thalia's eyes widened and she rolled out of the way just in time to prevent herself from being run through with a spear. Instead of taking another swing at the daughter of Zeus Perseus crouched in a defensive position as he watched her. She noticed his eyes flash a brilliant gold momentarily and frowned, she didn't have time to dwell on this as he rushed towards her. He faked a swing at her head and she ducked reflexively, right as she did he brought his foot up and smashed it into her face. She recoiled and stumbled backwards; blood oozed from her nose and she quickly wiped it away. Perseus didn't miss a beat as he swung his spear like a baseball bat, Thalia's eyes widened and she jumped back but she wasn't fast enough. The spear nicked her stomach and she gasped in pain, a hole was sliced into her shirt and she trembled in anger.

Perseus smirked,"Thalia I would have thought this would be more interesting." He chuckled and she gritted her teeth before launching herself at him. She sent him a flurry of precise and quick blows, he met each of her attacks with easy blocks and raised an eyebrow showing he was unimpressed. Thalia felt her anger grow and she tried to impale the son of Kronos, knowing he would jump back she quickly brought her spear up and it scrapped the side of his face. The scratch was deep and marred his once smooth skin; Perseus froze and slowly touched the side of his face as the blood trickled down. Instead of the anger Thalia expected he let out a small laugh.

"I like you Thalia." He then surprised everyone by smacking the spear out of Thalia's hand and holding his to her throat. Thalia quickly gripped the spear and Perseus felt electricity course through his body. He dropped it and felt numb; he twitched from the painful shock and glared at her murderously. He could feel time start to slow, the ground underneath him shook violently and the world moved in slow motion. Thalia was holding his spear and he gritted his teeth, she had cheated, she wanted to use powers then fine. They would have a battle with powers. Perseus avoided the spear easily and threw himself at the daughter of Zeus, time went back to normal as Thalia smacked into the ground. The weapon she held clattered to the ground and Perseus put a hand on her throat, before he could ask for her to yield he felt more electricity shoot into him. He shook violently and flew off of her, he slammed into the ground and twitched in pain at the electricity she used on him. Then he felt raw anger bubble up inside him, he could feel water from the camper's water bottles and he shakily stumbled to his feet. He raised his hand high in the air and the water bottles exploded, water flew towards Percy and swirled around his open hand.

Thalia scowled before thunder boomed loudly outside the arena, Perseus punched the air and the water flew towards Thalia, it smashed into her making her hit the ground. Perseus had no idea how he could control the water like this but he didn't think anything of it as he beckoned the water to him again. Thalia was sopping wet and she stumbled to her feet with a murderous glare painted on her face. The water circled Perseus like a ring and electricity crackled loudly on Thalia's hands. Perseus was still slightly disoriented from the electricity striking him twice but surprisingly he was able to manage.

Chiron quickly ran into the way of the fight,"Children please-"

"Silence centaur!" Perseus roared before firing water at him right as Thalia blasted her lighting at the son of the sea god. She saw his eyes flash a brilliant gold momentarily and he raised his remaining water up as a shield. The water absorbed the blinding white lightning and Chiron quickly got out of the way of the children of the big three. He was lucky Perseus's water didn't hit him, he was a powerful demigod and could take Thalia, he didn't know how to stop the two but if they hurt each other the gods would be mad. Perseus watched Thalia carefully as the two circled each other, suddenly an idea struck him, he waited patiently before Thalia's hand turned a bright white. Right as she pointed at him to blast his lightning he shoved his water shield at her. The same time the electricity escaped her fingers his shield hit her making her get electrocuted. The water had hit her with her own lighting in it making her convulse even more violently than Percy had, smoke rolled off her body and she slumped to the ground unconscious.

The entire arena was silent except for the heavy breathing of Perseus. He was covered in sweat and felt like he could collapse at any minute, the fight had taken a lot out of him and he was exhausted. He didn't even glance at anyone in the arena as he stared down at the daughter of Zeus triumphantly. Her body was still smoking, not in the attractive way, like his hair hers was standing up on end and she occasionally twitched. Her eyes were closed and she looked almost peaceful. He picked up his spear that turned back into a ring and slipped it on his finger.

He turned to the arena standing tall despite his injuries,"I am Perseus Jackson and I am not to be known as the son of Poseidon but as a soldier. All those who have underestimated me like the Ares cabin will learn respect because I'm a lot more than the sea god's son. I have no affiliation with him. You have seen my abilities so all I ask of you now is not to cross me. I have not the time nor patience to be harassed and all of your immature antics will get you slaughtered in the real world. It's time you realized that you're not as strong as you think you are." Perseus spat and Chiron looked murderous while the crowd murmured uneasily amongst themselves.

"Perseus Jackson! Once Miss. Grace here is recovered you two will be having dishwasher duty for three months!" Chiron roared in outrage before turning towards the halfbloods in the arena,"Apollo kids! Get Thalia to the infirmary immediately." He ordered before Perseus scowled.

"Funny how I'm the one in trouble when she attacked me with lightning first." Perseus pointed out scathingly and Chiron looked like he was about to explode.

"Well you didn't stop when asked." He snarled before turning back to the crowd,"Perseus Jackson is the winner. Get about your business." He then galloped off and Perseus rolled his eyes. He ignored his minor wounds and walked out of the arena without another word.

The next day Perseus had gotten some congratulations here and there but also some fearful looks. When it came to dishwashing duty it was unbelievably awkward.

Perseus was the first to break the silence,"That was a nice match yesterday Thalia." He spoke softly as he dried a plate.

She didn't say anything and had her back to him making him roll his eyes,"At least lose with grace. Hmm...I guess in a way that was a pun. Seeing as your last name is Grace." He said dryly, not even trying to make it sound humorous. She was bitter about losing; she was Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus who was the king of the gods. She was supposed to win! Winning was what she did and if she didn't do that then she was nothing, she was supposed to be the most powerful, not Percy.

Thalia whirled around to him and thrust a finger in his face,"You're insufferable! You and your stupid water powers-"

"Let us not forget who electrocuted who first, twice might I add." Perseus replied calmly as he stared at her finger emotionlessly.

Thalia gritted her teeth before slamming down a cup that was in her hands,"Whatever." She snapped and Perseus sighed in exasperation before awkwardly giving her a pat on her shoulder.

"You are an admirable opponent." He nodded at her before quickly withdrawing his hand. With the fight forgotten Thalia raised an eyebrow, Perseus was strange and firm. Rarely cracking a smile and she's never seen him laugh.

She turned to him and frowned,"Why are you so formal all the time? We're twelve dude."

He shrugged,"It was how I was raised. I don't see why it's problematic for you."

Thalia rolled her eyes,"And why are you always so serious! Can't you loosen up a bit? What do you like to do for fun?" She asked as she casually leaned against the counter.

Perseus frowned,"I enjoy planning strategic battle plans that will lead the enemy to their downfall. I also like fighting and maiming, and when I'm really enthusiastic I'll stay up late and train." He said in a monotone and Thalia looked at him in disbelief, this kid had no life.

"Percy! You have to like to do something other than fight and plan!" She exclaimed before reaching for some silverware to wash.

Perseus scowled,"My name is Perseus!" He corrected and Thalia turned back towards him.

"See! You're so firm and serious! Loosen up or something! I will be calling you Percy because its easier to say and faster." She declared while crossing her arms over her chest.

Perseus looked baffled,"But that's incorrect. My name isn't Percy its Perseus!" He argued and she shook her head before dipping her fingers in the dishwater and flicking water at him. He wasn't expecting such wild behavior and his face got wet from the liquid.

His face puckered,"Why would you do that? It seems illogical to me and completely unnecessary." He dejected her attempt to be fun and she scowled.

"Percy, its called having fun. Now you flick me with water. Do it now." She commanded and Perseus raised his eyebrows high and took a step back from her.

"Thalia, this would be going against Chiron's authority. He wants these dishes clean and-"

"Coward." Thalia muttered and Perseus perked before he straightened and glared at her.

"I am no coward!" He rebuffed and she smirked.

"Then prove it, goody two shoes!" She taunted before suddenly a large amount of water slammed into her face. She wiped the water from her face and slowly scooped up a cup of water. She splashed him and water got all over his hair, he jumped in surprise before a water fight broke out between them. Perseus allowed himself to stay wet as he flicked a lot of water at the daughter of Zeus. Soon she was laughing hysterically as she ducked from his attacks and retaliated with her own. Perseus didn't realize he was laughing until he saw Thalia smile and point it out, this entire thing was so bizarre to him, he had never done an activity quite like this and he found himself enjoying it. He looked at Thalia as she took more dishwater and flung it at him, he never realized how pretty she was, it was most definitely noticeable now that he was alone with her. The way her blue eyes lit up and how her dark hair swung around as she moved. He and Thalia were polar opposites, while she was wild and loud he was tame and reserved. The two didn't mix, but at that moment Perseus focused on having fun because this kind of fun was far more enjoyable to him. She picked up the nozzle from the sink and pointed it at him.

He raised his eyebrows,"You wouldn't dare."

She smirked,"Try me fish boy." Her brilliant, blue eyes glimmered with mirth as she squeezed the nozzle with vigor. It blasted Perseus in the face and he barked out a loud laugh before grabbing a plate and using it as a shield. Thalia watched in amusement, as the son of Poseidon got closer to her.

"Perseus-" A voice said but stopped short. The children of the big three froze and looked at the speaker. The entire kitchen was covered in water, plates were strewn across the room when they used them as shields, and filthy cups lay at the bottom of the sink obviously untouched. Thalia and Perseus hair clung to their faces and Thalia was still holding nozzle in hand pointed at Perseus who easily composed himself as he looked up at the centaur.

"Yes Chiron?" It was as if the laughter escaping his lips had never happened. The twinkle in his green eyes vanished and that beautiful smile he had worn was replaced by seriousness. The water he was covered in evaporated leaving him completely dry. Thalia was freezing and shivered slightly, she thought back to the fight and suddenly felt agitated again. Not to mention Perseus seemed to forget all about the fun they had had thirty minutes ago and was cold and serious again.

Chiron turned somewhat red,"This doesn't look like washing dishes." He grumbled and Perseus bristled slightly at his older half brother's remark before grudgingly bowing his head slightly.

"My apologies for our immaturity. You wanted to speak with me?" Perseus got right down to the point and Chiron nodded whilst ignoring the mess.

"It appears that Zeus has blamed you for the thievery of his lightning bolt. He thinks you have stolen it for your father-"

"I have no connection with my father," Perseus interrupted, "I thoroughly despise him and I've never met him before. Why would I bother doing him any favors?" Perseus growled and Chiron looked surprised, the boy sounded just like Luke when he had first met him.

"Dear boy, understand that what you say won't sway Zeus with your argument. He just wants his bolt back and is rather temperamental, he declares that if it's not returned by the summer solstice he will start a war with Poseidon. I have chosen you to go on this quest, you have proved to be more than ready to do so and you're a good soldier. Go consult the Oracle before picking your quest mates." Chiron said briskly before cantering away. Perseus scowled before turning to Thalia who looked at him in shock.

"I don't mean to offend you but your father is a paranoid, inconsiderate, low life. Wish Kronos ate him when he had the chance." Perseus muttered the last part quietly before stalking off. He really hated his half siblings.

**People who are DYING for me to update Broken. Stop PMSING! Seriously just step off because you're making it take longer to actually have the motivation to update it.**

**YO READ THIS-And if you're pissed that Perseus went from warlike to fun when he was with Thalia then ****please cry yourself to sleep and vent about it later. Gosh. I can already feel irritation for doing that. I SWEAR ON ANAKLUSMOS14'S LIFE THAT HE WILL REMAIN SERIOUS!**

**ero-sennin56: **Kinda annoyed that the fates took away a portion of his time powers, even though they swore to leave it with him. Hope he regains it bc it's annoying when Percy is constantly underpowered

**Perseus is anything but underpowered. An overpowered Perseus is annoying, I hate when people do that. "Oh he's stuck in a jam! How will he get out...oh...he just has every friggen power in the universe...totally saw that coming." Those are the worst. ****Don't like, don't read my friend. Can't have him be all like,"I'm freakin awesome because I completely control time and water!" That's lame and if an author did that I would silently vent to myself about how stupid that was. -_-**

**So anyway, won't update this weekend at all so tell me what you thought about this chapter. Merely a filler. But uh...comment. I MEAN IT! THIS IMAGINARY CHOCOLATE ISN'T GOING TO EAT ITSELF! :) **


End file.
